<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shadows and Shotguns by Tazzybizzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807408">Shadows and Shotguns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazzybizzy/pseuds/Tazzybizzy'>Tazzybizzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shotguns and Honor [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Austin is Stressed, Badass Kayla, Family Feels, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kayla is a Good Sibling, M/M, Nico is a good sport, No shotguns actually present, Protective Siblings, friendly threats, misleading title</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazzybizzy/pseuds/Tazzybizzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kayla coughed into her fist as all playfulness and humor melted from her face. Austin watched as his sister snapped into Serious Mode, which she usually reserved for archery competitions. “It means, I’ve gathered you all here to help me corner Nico di Angelo and make sure he knows he better not break Will’s heart, or else.” </p><p>The world tipped on its axis. Silence stretched like taffy until it filled the room and threatened to smother everyone. Austin felt sweat prick at the back of his neck as his face drained of blood. His heart hammered in his chest. “Uh, what?” he squeaked, voice cracking. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I uh, I don’t- what?!” Austin glanced over to Cecil, no longer lounging but spine now stiff and straight, and saw his face just as ashen and pinched as his. He moved to Lou Ellen and frowned. Lou Ellen’s green eyes glittered manically as she grinned wolfishly. Typical. His eyes shot back to Kayla, pleading. </p><p>Kayla stood with her arms crossed, shoulders back and chin held high. “You heard me. We’re going after the Ghost King.”  </p><p>Or</p><p>Nico meets his future in-laws and takes pity on them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shotguns and Honor [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shadows and Shotguns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Takes place between Heroes of Olympus and Trials of Apollo and sometime after “Sunshine and Shotguns” in some made-up timeline where this all fits. The sequel to “Sunshine and Shotguns”, since some people have asked for it and it sparked something in me. Warning for explicit language. Also, I am an old-timer. Do we still do disclaimers or nah?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kayla, bruh, please. What the fuck are we doing?” Austin whined as Kayla dragged him by his arm. He glared at the short ginger currently pulling him along despite his heels digging into the ground. His saxophone case bounced off his fumbling legs every now and then, probably leaving a nice trail of bruises as Austin tried to pull his arm away from the tiny terror. Why the <em> hell </em> did she have to be so strong? <em> “Because her archery arms are buff enough to crush your head just by flexing,” </em> his brain helpfully supplied. Austin’s face scrunched as he shook the thought away. C’mon, man. Time to focus. “Kaylaaaaaa.”</p><p> </p><p>Kayla halted with a huff and whirled around, unbothered as Austin tripped over his own feet and almost dropped his saxophone case. “Austiiiiiiinnnn,” she mimicked, hands planted on her hips. She glared at him but Austin could see the humor gleaning behind his sibling’s green eyes. He straightened his black peacoat and crossed his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious, Kayla. Why’d you drag me away from my music lesson? I was busy, y’know,” he pouted. </p><p> </p><p>Kayla rolled her eyes and adjusted the straps on her bracer. “Because, dear brother, we are going on a quest.”</p><p> </p><p>Austin jolted back, dark brows furrowed. “A quest?” He switched his saxophone handle from one hand to the other and wiped his sweaty palm against his black jeans. “What kind of quest? Did a prophecy come through?” </p><p> </p><p>“Not that kind of quest, doofus,” Kayla drawled, rolling her eyes and clamping her hand back onto his wool sleeve. “This is a quest of honor. Now c’mon, the others are waiting for us.” </p><p> </p><p>Austin let himself be pulled along this time, only leaning back in faint resistance (and to avoid getting thwapped in the face by Kayla’s bow as it jostled on her back). “What do you mean a quest of honor?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll explain when we’re all together. Now, come <em> on </em>, we’re late!” Kayla growled as she began running. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Kayla!” Austin yelped as he struggled to run while his saxophone case <em> thud thud thud </em>ded against his legs. He clenched the case handle tighter as Kayla ignored him and forced them to run faster. “Kaylaaaa!” </p><p> </p><p>----------------</p><p> </p><p>Austin panted, hands on his knees as sweat dripped down his face. His wool peacoat sat haphazardly tossed on top of his saxophone case carefully tucked away in a corner of Cabin 7. The usual triage supplies and extra gurneys were pushed out of the way to allow for the odd collection of demigods. Austin gulped down one last breath before sitting on an empty bunk. He wiped the sweat from his brow and took stock of the room. His eyes roamed from Kayla to Cecil to Lou Ellen before landing back on Kayla. The freckles splashed across her pale face did nothing to deter the fierce determination glowing in her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, now that we have everyone, let’s get down to business,” Kayla announced, tugging at her archery bracer. </p><p> </p><p>“To defeat the Huns?” Cecil quipped, half-sprawled on a random bunk. Lou Ellen snorted next to him and lazily thwapped him in the face with the back of her hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Did they send me Hermes when I asked for suns?” Kayla retorted with one ginger brow arched. </p><p> </p><p>Austin jumped in before Cecil could open his mouth for round two. “Okay, not that I can’t appreciate Disney, but seriously Kayla, what’s going on? You said there was a quest for honor. What does that mean?” </p><p> </p><p>Kayla coughed into her fist as all playfulness and humor melted from her face. Austin watched as his sister snapped into Serious Mode, which she usually reserved for archery competitions. “It means, I’ve gathered you all here to help me corner Nico di Angelo and make sure he knows he better not break Will’s heart, or else.” </p><p> </p><p>The world tipped on its axis. Silence stretched like taffy until it filled the room and threatened to smother everyone. Austin felt sweat prick at the back of his neck as his face drained of blood. His heart hammered in his chest. “Uh, what?” he squeaked, voice cracking. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I uh, I don’t- what?!” Austin glanced over to Cecil, no longer lounging but spine now stiff and straight, and saw his face just as ashen and pinched as his. He moved to Lou Ellen and frowned. Lou Ellen’s green eyes glittered manically as she grinned wolfishly. Typical. His eyes shot back to Kayla, pleading. </p><p> </p><p>Kayla stood with her arms crossed, shoulders back and chin held high. “You heard me. We’re going after the Ghost King.” </p><p> </p><p>Austin gulped. Closed his eyes. Took a deep breath. Another. On the third deep exhale, his brown eyes snapped open and locked onto Kayla’s. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” he deadpanned. Kayla glared and shifted her weight to one foot. Cecil began bouncing his leg as he chewed his lip, blue eyes flickering between the two siblings. Lou Ellen watched with a smirk, head cocked to the side as she waited for the show to start. With another breath, Austin aimed, drew back, and shot. “You want to threaten Nico di Angelo, child of one of the Big Three, son of Hades, The Ghost King, raiser of the undead, and pretty much every badass Roman and Greek’s chosen little <em> brother </em>?!” </p><p> </p><p>Kayla’s grin could only be described as shit-eating. “Yeah, pretty much,” she answered with a one-shoulder shrug. Austin watched as Cecil moved from chewing his lip to gnawing on his thumbnail. Lou Ellen seemed to be snickering under her breath as she lazily twirled a strand of black hair. Both seemed satisfied to let the two children of Apollo duke it out.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you fucking <em> crazy?! </em>” Austin shrieked, eyes back on target. He sucked the inside of his left cheek between his teeth and gently chewed the flesh. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but that has nothing to do with this,” Kayla replied. She prepared her first volley. “Come on Austin, Will’s family and we’re all he’s got.” </p><p> </p><p>Austin glared as he nocked a longshot and let it fly. “Will’s a big boy and can take care of himself. He’s one of like, four people di Angelo even likes.” </p><p> </p><p>Kayla appeared unphased as she drew back and released. “But think of Will’s honor!” </p><p> </p><p>Austin bared his teeth and aimed his upshot. “Dishonor on Will and his cow! I wanna <em> live </em>, you psycho!” he screamed, palms up and fingers curled into claws. Cecil gasped as he grabbed Lou Ellen by the shoulder before she could pounce. If anyone asked, he totally wasn’t hiding behind her. Really. </p><p> </p><p>Kayla’s spine straightened as she clenched her fists at her sides and prepared her final volley. “How can you <em> say </em>that! Will is our brother and head counselor! He doesn’t have any family around here so it’s up to us to look out for him!” Austin looked like he wanted to argue, so Kayla moved in for the kill shot. “He’d do the same for you.” </p><p> </p><p>Austin crossed his arms, clenched his jaw, and averted his eyes. Kayla’s smoldering glare bore into his face. Cecil peeked out from behind a pouting Lou Ellen. He cleared his throat and said gently, “Look, Austin, I get it. di Angelo is a scary dude, but Kayla’s right. We’re all Will’s got.” Cecil paused and smiled sadly. “The least we can do is try. He’d do the same for anyone of us.” </p><p> </p><p>Austin closed his eyes and sighed. He waited for one breath. Two. On the third, his shoulders sagged as he breathed out all the tension in his body and opened his eyes. Dark brown connected with dazzling green and he gave his sister a half-smile. “Yeah. Okay. Let’s do this. For Will.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-----------</p><p> </p><p>Nico was having a good day, if he didn’t say so himself. He woke up on time, was able to muscle down a decent amount at breakfast (much to the joy of his...fan club? Support group? Whatever Jason, Hazel, and the rest called themselves. <em> “Your friends, dipshit,” </em> his brain supplied. <em> Quiet, you.), </em>got in some sword practice with Jason, Iris messaged Reyna and Hazel, and was currently on his way to meet up with Will to keep him company during his shift at the infirmary. Overall, a pretty decent day. </p><p> </p><p>That is, until the 10-foot firewall sprouted up in his path. </p><p> </p><p>Nico had his sword drawn and knees bent in seconds, ready to slash through whatever dared attack him. His mind flipped through a mental rolodex of possible monsters powerful enough to break through Camp Halfblood’s barriers. Before he could narrow it down, the answer came in the form of four demigods emerging from the mist that suddenly surrounded them. </p><p> </p><p><em> “The Mist,” </em> Nico corrected upon seeing Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate. The thick gray vapor curled and expanded outward from her flickering fingers. As the group approached closer, the firewall spread to curl around the young son of Hades in a U-shape, effectively caging him in. He pivoted on his feet as he was forced to face the destroyers of his good mood. Reflected firelight danced along his black blade and burned orange in his dark eyes. “What is the meaning of this?” he growled, weapon poised. </p><p> </p><p>Nico glared as he assessed the group. Kayla stood in the center, over ten feet away, with her shoulders squared and bow firmly grasped at her side, a full quiver at her back. Her fingers twitched, ready to fire an arrow if needed. Austin stood to her right, ochre face ashen as he gripped his saxophone to his chest, brows drawn in determination. To Kayla’s left, Lou Ellen’s hands flowed as she manipulated the Mist around them, raising the fire higher and urging it to cut off all avenues of escape. Cecil lagged behind Lou Ellen and slightly to her left, a celestial bronze dagger hanging from his hip like an afterthought. Nico zeroed in on the smoke bombs he nervously rolled in his palm and made a note to keep track of his sword should the son of Hermes make a grab for it. </p><p> </p><p>Kayla nocked an arrow and aimed it at Nico’s chest. She drew back the bowstring. “Lower your weapon, son of Hades,” she commanded. </p><p> </p><p>Nico glared. “Or what?” he dared. He leveled the point of his sword at Kayla. At this distance, she certainly had the advantage. </p><p> </p><p>Kayla smirked. “Or I turn you into a pincushion before you can even blink. Or Austin makes you go nighty night. Or Lou Ellen turns you into a pig. Or Cecil--”</p><p> </p><p>“Try it,” Nico snarled. Shadows oozed and crept towards him, pooling at his feet. The temperature dropped and frost coated the ground. Slowly, the grass at their feet faded from vibrant spring green to a sickly yellow.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, now, none of that,” Lou Ellen announced, curling her hands in small figure eights. The fires blazed brighter and chased the shadows away. </p><p> </p><p>Nico narrowed his eyes and growled. Kayla’s smirk entered shit-eating territory again as she let her arrow fly. Nico slashed it out of the air before it reached him, but she already had another arrow nocked before he could advance. Nico contemplated the likelihood of him being able to successfully summon some undead to help before he passed out. He already felt lightheaded from his little display just now. He frowned. He didn’t like his odds. Or the extreme likelihood of a lecture from Will. Again. Before he had to risk it, Cecil broke through Kayla and Lou Ellen. </p><p> </p><p>Nico watched him nervously lick his lips before saying, “Look, dude, I know this is super dramatic and all, but we’re really only here to talk. Kinda.” </p><p> </p><p>“More like, threaten you with death should you ever hurt Will,” Lou Ellen cut in. Her words were light but the intensity of her eyes suggested to Nico not only would she try to kill him, but she’d probably enjoy every minute of it. </p><p> </p><p>Nico narrowed his eyes at the group. He gripped his hilt tighter for a second, then two. With a deep sigh and a roll of his shoulders, he sheathed his sword. “Yeah, okay. Sure. Have at it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what?” Austin asked, brow furrowed. “You serious? That’s it? All the snarling and growling and creepy death looming towards us and now just--” Austin flailed his hands with a shrug, gesturing toward Nico’s relaxed, if not exasperated, stance. </p><p> </p><p>“Yep,” Nico replied, popping the ‘p’. He cocked his head to the side and arched a brow, face otherwise blank. “Well? Get on with it.” </p><p> </p><p>Lou Ellen frowned. “Well, it’s no fun if you’re just going to let us do it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Lou, shut up. I’ll take whatever option that doesn’t end with dying,” Cecil hissed, elbowing her in the ribs. She frowned and elbowed him back harder, earning a sharp <em> oof </em> from her friend.</p><p> </p><p>Nico huffed in amusement and crossed his pale arms. Faint scars littered the flesh that gave the son of Hades a stitched-together rag doll look. “Well? Come on, hit me with your best shot.”</p><p> </p><p>Kayla stepped out of her firing stance, dropped her bow, and darted forward. She stood inches from the Son of Hades’s face, a sharpened arrow hovering close to his throat. “Listen here, di Angelo. If you <em> ever </em>hurt Will, I will kill you, do you understand?!” </p><p> </p><p>Nico’s face softened as he stared into Kayla’s blazing eyes. He spoke softly. “Yes. Fully.”</p><p> </p><p>Kayla’s vibrant eyes flittered as they searched his. Nico wasn’t sure what she found. After a moment, her face relaxed and she stepped back. She returned the arrow to her quiver, picked up her bow, and slung it over her back. She nodded to Lou Ellen, who skipped up to face the black-haired demigod. </p><p> </p><p>“My turn!” she sang. She pulled a pink ball from her pocket and waved it in Nico’s face. Nico winced as he went cross-eyed from trying to follow the evil weapon. “Listen up, Death Boy.” Nico frowned at the nickname and opened his mouth to protest. “Upp, upp, upp. Nope. My turn. You shut up and get threatened and cower in fear like a good little death demigod.” Nico’s brow tightened with fury. Lou Ellen threw up the universal hand sign for ‘halt’ as she waved the pink ball menacingly in his face with the other. “Ah, no. Hush now and listen up. If you <em> dare </em>break our sweet baby Will’s heart, I will turn you into a pig and let Kayla and the rest of the archers hunt your squealing ass down for a Sunday roast, you hear me?!” </p><p> </p><p>Nico fumed for five seconds before tilting his head in confusion. “Wait, is that technically cannibalism?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hush and feel threatened!” Lou Ellen triumphantly proclaimed, backing up to rejoin her group. </p><p> </p><p>Nico rolled his eyes and waited for the next round. Austin and Cecil glanced at one another and waged a silent debate. Nico assumed Cecil lost because he approached next. The son of Hermes chewed his thumbnail before squaring his shoulders and lifting his chin. He took a deep breath and steel flashed in his blue eyes. “Nico di Angelo, in the name of Will’s honor, if you ever hurt him, the Hermes Cabin is prepared to declare full-on war. Non-stop pranks until you either slaughter each and every single one of us or we drive you insane! Surrender is not an option!” </p><p> </p><p>Nico frowned as he considered his words. That certainly would be annoying. “Considered me threatened,” he said, tipping his head toward him. Cecil stared at the demigod for a good second before nodding once and stepping back. Nico’s eyes floated over to the last member of their group, Austin. </p><p> </p><p>Austin stepped forward, saxophone wielded and ready for battle. His brown eyes bore into Nico’s near-black ones. Austin frowned and let his arms drop to his sides. “Dude, why are you just taking this? Aren’t you supposed to be some, I don’t know, super badass death dealer that everyone is terrified of?” </p><p> </p><p>Nico considered that statement for a second. “I guess that depends on who you ask,” he answered. He didn’t smile but Austin could hear the amusement threading between his words. “And what else am I supposed to do? Dismember all the people Will likes because they want to look out for him? That’d make for an awkward conversation where Will will probably try to get me to talk about my feelings.” Nico frowned. “Again.” He shook his head as if throwing off a bad memory. “Besides, Will had to go through this with Jason and Hazel and all them. <em> And </em> my dad. So really, this is literally the least I can do.” </p><p> </p><p>Austin grimaced. “Yeah, okay, that doesn’t hurt my pride or anything. The only way we can threaten the son of Hades is if he lets us.” Austin rolled his eyes and brandished his saxophone. “Well, here goes.” Austin cleared his throat and deepened his voice. “Listen here, son of Hades. If you dare hurt my brother, I’ll curse you so you can only speak by singing Broadway musicals, specifically<em> Hairspray </em> and <em> Grease </em> . Maybe a little bit of <em> Hamilton </em> because it’ll be funny to see this white boy rap.”</p><p> </p><p>Nico couldn’t help it. He snorted and let out a chuckle he hid behind a fist. Austin’s face fell. “Hey now man, don’t laugh at my threat. I worked really hard on that.” </p><p> </p><p>Nico mirthfully exhaled sharply through his nose before saying, “Sorry, sorry.” He cleared his throat. “Consider me super threatened. Singing in public actually sounds worse than death, so I think you honestly win here.” </p><p> </p><p>Austin smiled victoriously and turned to rejoin his group. Nico scanned the collection of demigods. “Are we done? Did everyone say their piece?” he asked. </p><p> </p><p>In a flash, Kayla wielded her bow, nocked an arrow, and released it. The arrowhead missed but the feather fletching swiped Nico’s cheek, leaving a mark no deeper than a paper cut on his pale skin. Nico flinched and blanched at the pain as tiny beads of blood welled up. Fear stabbed through his heart as he met Kayla’s eyes. She glared as determination burned in her eyes. She spoke gravely, “All joking aside, I’m serious, di Angelo. You break Will’s heart and we’ll make you fucking regret even being born.” </p><p> </p><p><em> “Jokes on you, I already regret being born,” </em> Nico’s brain snarked. <em> Quiet, you. Not the time. </em> Nico swallowed heavily and met Kayla’s fierce gaze. “Listen, I know I’m just the creepy death kid that no one likes,” Cecil and Austin flinched while Lou Ellen looked <em> mad </em>that he’d describe himself that way, “but trust me, I have no intention of hurting Will. I’d rather die than hurt him.” </p><p> </p><p>Kayla took a step forward and slashed a hand through the air. “That’s the problem, dumbass! Will’s lost too many people he’s cared about! Michael, Lee, and every patient that’s ever died under his care! Every single one has left a mark on his soul!” Kayla looked to the ground and her voice softened. “He pretends to be okay but he’s full of cracks.” Nico watched the others drop their gazes to the ground as well, the memory of those lost hanging heavy in the air. Kayla sucked in a deep breath and met Nico’s eyes. Tears shined in her eyes but did not fall. “Will likes you. A lot. I’m not sure if he’ll survive if something happens to you. That’d be one crack too big and he’d just...shatter,” her voice cracked. She glanced to the side and swiped at her eyes as a tear fell. Nico stood in stunned silence as he waited for her to take three deep breaths. She exhaled cooly and said, “That’s why, you big dummy, when Will says to take care of yourself, you need to do it so you don’t die on him. ‘Cause if we lose you, we lose him too.” Kayla cleared her throat and offered a watery smile. “He’s our big brother and friend and we love him, okay? So take care of him by taking care of yourself, you dumbass.” </p><p> </p><p>Nico stood frozen before softly nodding. He whispered hoarsely, “Yeah, okay. I will. I’ll do my best.” </p><p> </p><p>Kayla sniffled. “That’s all we can ask, I guess.” She let out a broken giggle that edged into sobbing territory. “If anyone asks, can you tell them we threatened you to death and scared the shit out of you all in the name of Will’s honor? And that we did so 100% without crying?” </p><p> </p><p>If it were anyone else, Nico’s nose exhale would have been a laugh. “Yeah, sure. I can do that. I’ll even write a Yelp review. Five star threat. Completely terrifying,” he deadpanned. </p><p> </p><p>Kayla giggled and turned away, ready to return to Cabin Seven. She grabbed Lou Ellen by the hand and pulled her away. The black-haired girl looked between Nico and Kayla. “Wait, that’s it?! But I didn’t even get to dismember anyone,” she whined as she let herself be led away. The fire and mist died away as she left.</p><p> </p><p>Cecil stood rigid and gave Nico an awkward smile and thumbs up before stiffly turning to walk away. Austin crossed his arms and looked Nico up and down. The kid looked like shit honestly, like this little interaction used too much of his limited emotional intelligence and communication skills. Austin shook his head. Will sure did find an interesting one. Nico eyed him, probably curious as to why he hasn’t made his escape yet. With a smile and a look towards the heavens, Austin sent a quick prayer to his dad that he wouldn’t get swallowed by shadows for this. Grinning, Austin stepped forward and extended his hand, “We were never properly introduced. Hey there, I’m Austin, Will’s brother.”</p><p> </p><p>Nico appraised him for a moment. Austin swore a ghost of a smile flickered across the son of Hades’s face before he reached his pale hand out and grasped his ochre one. “Hi, I’m Nico, Will’s boyfriend.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>------------</p><p> </p><p>When his boyfriend came wandering into the empty infirmary 30 minutes late and thoughtfully rubbing the back of his head with a cut on his cheek, Will tried not to panic. Really. He did. But knowing his boyfriend, he probably did something stupid and was silently dying and <em> wasn’t </em>planning on saying anything. Nico said he was overreacting when he jumped to his feet and immediately tried wrapping the black-haired demigod’s head in gauze, but Will figured he was underreacting, really, based on some of the past shenanigans his boyfriend has gotten into. </p><p> </p><p>“Will, for real, I’m okay,” Nico pleaded, gently grabbing his boyfriend’s tanned hands and pulling them away from his head. </p><p> </p><p>Will let him guide their hands until they were held between their chests. Nico cocked his head and blinked slowly. A minuscule smile pulled at the corners of his lips in a way that only Will could see as he rubbed his thumb in delicate circles on the back of Will’s hand. Will beamed before slowly touching his forehead to Nico’s. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He felt Nico do the same and softly squeezed his hands when he felt his boyfriend relax at the contact. He let the scent and sensation of his boyfriend fill his lungs and wash over him, relishing in the thrum of life that pulsed just beneath his skin. Will nuzzled his forehead against Nico’s and pictured the golden light of life that filled him. It dimmed in certain places, old scars and deeper recovering injuries, but overall glowed strongly. Eyes still closed, Will’s brow furrowed when he sensed a tiny area of dark on Nico’s cheek. Softly, almost whispered, Will sang a minor Greek healing incantation. Nico leaned into him as warmth traveled through his body, plucking at his old wounds before settling on the small cut on his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>Sensing the fragile moment around them, Will whispered, “What’s the cut on your cheek from?”</p><p> </p><p>Without opening his eyes, Nico felt the annoying cut on his cheek heal. His eyes fluttered open long enough for him to grab Will by the belt loops and pull him closer, foreheads still touching. Standing flush against one another, Nico wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and held him close. Will hugged him back, loose enough Nico could break free if he wanted to. He didn’t want to. He sighed through his nose as peace warmed through him. He hugged the son of Apollo tighter and mumbled, “Kayla shot an arrow at me.” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Will asked softly, pulling back and opening his eyes. Nico opened his eyes to see concern shining bright back at him. </p><p> </p><p> “I mean, she aimed it so just the fletching got me, but yeah. Kayla, Austin, Cecil, and Lou Ellen found me and threatened me. Y’know, dads with shotguns and stuff.” Nico tucked his head under Will’s chin and nuzzled his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“They didn’t,” Will dreaded. </p><p> </p><p>“Austin and Cecil weren’t too bad, but your sister can be scary when she wants to. Lou Ellen too. I was actually kind of worried there for a second.”</p><p> </p><p>Will huffed out a laugh before burrowing his face in Nico’s black hair. “Yeah? The almighty Ghost King was threatened by my rag-tag group of friends?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yep,” Nico replied, popping the ‘p’. “Definitely gonna give a five-star review on Yelp.” Will felt him frown against his chest. “Well actually, probably a four-star review. Cecil and Austin need more practice not looking scared shitless when talking to me.” </p><p> </p><p>Will snorted. “Can you blame them? The last time Cecil saw you, you were ripping through an army in a whirlwind of Stygian iron, shadows, and undead. And Austin only heard about it.” Will hugged his boyfriend tighter, rubbing small circles into his shoulder. Tentatively, he ventured, “Did--Did they say anything else?” </p><p> </p><p>Nico buried his chin in Will’s chest and looked up with his big eyes that reminded Will of a puppy. Nico glanced away before finding his courage. “They said I need to be careful and treasure the gift I’ve been given.” </p><p> </p><p>Will smiled down at his boyfriend, hands on both sides of his pale face, thumbs caressing his skin. “Oh yeah? Now doesn’t that sound familiar. The Nico Protection Squad pretty much said the same thing.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Nico whispered, blinking slowly. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Will replied, leaning in. He paused, his lips brushing Nico’s. </p><p> </p><p>Nico’s eyes drifted shut and he inched forward, gently kissing his boyfriend. Will’s lips were warm and soft as they tenderly massaged his own. Nico’s pulse soared as Will pulled him closer, firmly pressing their bodies together. Nico enjoyed the heat that flushed his body for a moment before carefully pulling away, face blushing. He cleared his throat and stuttered, “I-ah, that was, um- that-uh, I liked that.” Nico flushed deeper at his idiocy. <em> “Really brain. Really?” </em> he snarled. <em> “Sorry, out of order, check back later.” </em>his brain replied, still warm and fuzzy. His thoughts moved like they were swimming in syrup. </p><p> </p><p>Will grinned cheekily and brushed his thumb across Nico’s lower lip. “A five-star review on Yelp?” he teased. </p><p> </p><p>Nico blinked and flushed deeper. He hugged the blonde demigod closer and said, “Just shut up and kiss me again, doofus.” </p><p> </p><p>Will smiled and did just that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Ugh. So I’m not much of a kissy-kissy fluff writer. I'm more of an angst writer. Let me know how I did. </p><p>Speaking of angst, I'm almost done with the Jason and Nico bro fic I've been working on for a few years. It's about Nico's time in Tartarus and getting the goddamn love and support he needs while processing his trauma and PTSD, God damnit. Keep an eye out for it.</p><p>For those wondering where Apollo is at, he pretty much said in ToA he dgaf who his kids date and either seems 1) too chill to threaten his kid’s boyfriend or 2) too wrapped up in his own problems to threaten his kid’s boyfriend. And while I agree Clarisse would smash anyone who dared hurt her sweet baby Solace, she’s busy off at college or wherever with her own beau and living life. </p><p>Also, I proof-read this like 3 times with Grammarly and ran it through Google Read &amp; Write like, twice, so any errors are hardened warriors who earned the right to stay.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>